nuestros deseos
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: en una tarde Maka golpea con el balon la cara de Soul, y una estrella fugaz que hara sus deseos realidad, ambos hablan de sus sentimientos ONESHOT LEAN ONEGAI REVIEW


**Aqui una nuevo historia se me ocurrio a las 1:30 de la mañana de repente me llego la luz iluminadora, mientras escribia otro capitulo de "Adios Soul" espero que les guste XD**

**Nuestro deseo**

Soul pov

-Maka date prisa!

-ya voy!- me grito desde su habitacion

Por que las mujeres son tan lentas solo se pondria ropa comoda para salir a jugar baloncesto y se ha demorado bastante

-lista- dijo suspirando me voltie para verla y vaya ahora teniamos 18 años ambos y ahora me doy cuenta de que Maka dejo de ser una niña llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y un pantalon también ajustado pero se veia comoda y bastante acalorada

-vamonos- dije intentando dejar de pensar en estupideces

Llegamos a la cancha donde estaban BS y Tsubaki estaban practicando con el balon, con BS nos saludamos chocando nuestras manos y las chicas se fueron a conversar a una de las bancas

-y Kid?

-no lo se segun Tsubaki dijo que la llamo al telefonno para decir que no vendria iria con Patty a una cita y Lizz saldria con su novio

- desde que comenzaron a salir esos dos, no se separan

-no quiero terminar asi Soul- me dijo BS

-lo siento amigo ya estas asi

- Nyajajajjajajajaj pero Tsubaki es la mujer perfecta para un dios como yo Nyajajajajaja

-si claro, lo que tu digas

-bien chicas van a jugar o que?- les grito BS

Ellas se levntaron y jugariamos hombres contra mujeres, bien Maka no era muy buena, era pesima, asi que ganariamos facilmente

-Diablos Soul reacciona!

-¿que?- y lo ultimo que senti fue el balon en mi cara, tirandome al suelo

-¡SOUL!

Maka pov

Tsubaki me lanzo en balon para que encestara en la canasta y al tenerlo en mis manos lo lance con todas mis fuerzas pero me confundi de canasta la lanca a la cara de Soul . Ahora estabamos es una de las bancas de la canchael con la cabeza apoyadaen mis piernas llevaba un tiempo dormido pero no se le veia ningun daño y si fue interno, diablos seria mi culpa y ya era de noche BS y Tsubaki se fueron hace un momento, mire a Soul que tranquilo se veia dormido poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos

-Maka...¿ que paso?- me pregunto mirandome

-ehhh nada solo te desmayaste

-y claro sin antes tirarme el balon en la cara

-jajajaja sii lo siento

Ambos nos miramos y el se levanto, miro al cielo

-mira una estrella fugaz- me dijo y mire al cielo era verdad

-dicen que si pides un deseo se cumplira- lo mire y el solo sonrio, yo cerre los ojos y cerre los ojos, cuando lo abri Soul tambien los tenía cerrados

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos- me dijo

-como olvidarlo

-yo no soy una persona amble- me dijo mirando sus manos – cuando toque para ti crei que saldrias asustada pero en vez de eso dijiste que fueramos compañeros

-me pareciste un chico interesante- dije mirando el cielo como el lo habia hecho hace un momento

- a mi tambien me parecio interesante y me gusto- lo mire- desde ahi supe que me gustabas

-¿que?

-no me hagas repetirlo

-solo somos arma y tecnico solo eso- dije sollozando- yo no puedo amar a alguien, no quiero que me mientan, no puedo enamorarme de ti Soul

-eso significa que tambien te gusto?

-que? No claro que no- dije llorando- no puedo

-no puedo no significa que no quieras Maka, solo debes aceptarlo

-por que lo haces ver tan facil, yo solo no quiero sufrir!- dije llorando aun mas fuerte, Soul me abrazo

-no importa

-¿que?

-no importa sies mentira o verdad, no importa si sufres o no solo importa el presente y como lo vivas

Por que quiero seguir escuchandolo, por que quiero que siga diciendome estas cosas ¿porque?, el me separo suevemente de su cuello tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco poco a poco hasta casi rozar mis labios

-no me importa si es verdad o mentira, el amor es algo mas complejo que la logica rata de biblioteca.

Y acabo con la destancia que no separaba, Soul me estaba besando de una forma tan suave, tan lenta transmitiendo el amor que el sentia el beso no fue tan largo solo lo bastante para dejarme sin aliento

-por que sigues llorando?, que es lo que te hace llorar?

-lloro de alegria idiota- dije tapandome la cara

Levante la vista mirando a Soul y me miro ahora que lo pienso yo he amado a Soul desde que nos conocimos, desde que somos compañeros, ahora yo le tome el rostro y pegue nuestros labios otra vez ahora yo transmitiendole todo el amor que sentia el me abrazo por la cintura y el beso fue mas apasionado yo lo abraze por el cuello y haciestuvimos bastante tiempo cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes

-sabes Soul- el me miro levantando una ceja- te amo, te amo muchisimo- el sonrio

- yo también te amo

Nos levantamos para irnos al departamento ibammos abrazados

-Maka que deseo pediste a la estrella- yo sonrei

-a ti y tu?- el río un poco y se acerco a mi oido erizando mi piel

-tambien, a ti- dijo voltendome poniendome frente a el y besandome apasionadamente

Definitivamente nuestros deseos esta noche se cumplirian.

Fi n

Y lloro de emocion no soy buena escribiendo cosas cursis lo se le queda claro cierto T-T pero es lo qie Salio a las 2:30 de la mañana una hora intentando sacar algo y que salio esto TOT

Alguen review con tomatasos, abucheos o cualquier cosa TtoTT no sean malos recien estoy empezando

Sayo!


End file.
